Pagers enable rapid alerting of persons of the need to contact others at a distant location or to perform some act such as returning to a particular site. In most instances this requires that the person carry the pager from place to place. To reduce the risk of loss, pagers typically have a clip member that is pivoted to the pager housing and a tensioning spring urges the member towards a wall of the housing. This allows the pager to be clipped to any of various articles that accompany the user of the pager such as a carrier case, a belt, a pocket or other portion of the person's clothing.
The clip is helpful but loss of pagers remains a common occurrence. The clip tensioning spring tends to weaken after extended use at which time various movements of the person carrying the pager can easily dislodge the device and the person may not be immediately aware of the loss. Pagers are also attractive to thieves who may be able to unclip and remove the device without the owner being aware of the occurrence.
Thus more effective measures for reducing the risk of losing a pager by inadvertent dislodgment or surreptitious theft would be highly beneficial to the owners of such devices.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.